redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Fiona sketch copy.jpg
Who cares? It's good! She's standing in water or something. A bit hard to tell clothes from fur, but other wise yer best one yet! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) yeah... :her dress was supposed to be orange and uh so was her fur... kinda stuck at a crass road, but anyways, thats shieldmaiden! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 17:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) It's pretty good. :) It's a heck of a lot better then I could draw, Lol! Chris Yo, Whassup people? 18:01, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I like it aprat from the dress and fur hard to tell the diff any hows a good picture way better than I can draw I might get a pen tablet soon --Dannflow Talk! 20:17, 6 March 2009 (UTC) did you blur it? the backround I mean --Dannflow Talk! 01:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) yes I thought so... what kind of blur did you use? or just the normil blur I agree with everyone, it's hard to tell where is her dress or whatever she's wearing... which is why I did the colour change in my pic for Fiona.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I agree, the only problem (and it's not even a problem) is the dress. I really love her face! you also did really well on the cape.--MERLOCK 19:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Guys! I understand about the dress, I mas just sticking to directions :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 19:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Yah. The dress was the only problem. I had said red fur with a orange dress. Anyhow,it was great!!--Fiona The Traveler Redwall Abbey!!!! Pretty... One of your prettiest yet, her blue eyes really match her gold fur well. Also the shading of her left eye looks good too, gives her face a sense of depth. Her hair fluttering in the back is nice too. Also the faint abbey in the background adds a nice touch of *whoosh* to the picture. Foxes and otters seem to be your best species to draw all-time. But she also looks dangerous as well, that paw at the side, almost ready to literally sling the dagger out of her belt and into her hand. She's quite graceful too, the dress and necklace adds to her feminine air. Critiques (sorry to be a stickler =\ ) Her right eye is oddly drawn, her left seems to be serious but then when you look at her right, its an eye opener, like she is confused or shocked. I also think you shaded a bit too much on the bottom of her dress, it makes her look like she is wearing really baggy pants. One more thing, what happened to her footpaws? On the Sambrook High Quality scale, a very good 9.6 out of 10. Face was extra pretty this time lol Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) hah...heh... I noticed that about the eye... I just couldn't seem to get it right. :her footpaws? Amputated. Heh jk. Naw I just ran into trouble drawing slippers, got frusterated... and one scale and delete button later... Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:38, 9 March 2009 (UTC)